endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Fireball (E4)
Fireball is the 9th episode of Endurance: Tehachapi. Overview A favorite game returns for the teams as they compete in an all-important Temple Mission. Nobody wants to lose, but for one team, it's do-or-die; unless they win this one, they'll automatically be headed to the Temple of Fate. Summary The stakes are high, as Purple must win the day’s mission or face going to Temple. The Purple team asks their allies, Blue and Green, to help them win the day’s mission. Little do they know that Mikey (Orange) overhears Purple’s request, and he and Kylie form a secret alliance with Red! When the teams arrive at the beach for the mission, JD explains that Discoverykids.com polled Endurance fans on their favorite. The game Fireball won overwhelmingly, so the mission today is ... Fireball! Each team will have one player on the shore and one on a raft floating out in the lake. The players will use slingshots to shoot balls across the water that their partners must catch without falling into the lake. At the end of each round, the teams that have caught their ball can eliminate a team that did not catch one. The Red team has the Samadhi, which means they will be 10 feet farther out on the lake than the other teams. The teams take their places. They begin firing as soon as JD shouts “Go!” Purple and Blue both miss. Red misses too. Isaac (Green) fires and Jeszie catches it! The Orange team makes their catch as well. JD asks Green who they want to eliminate. Jeszie and Isaac talk it over and decide to put Blue out of the game. JD asks Orange, and they shock everyone by eliminating Purple! The Purple team’s fear has come true — they will be going to Temple that night. In the next round, Red and Orange both miss their catches, but again Green scores and happily sends the Orange team out of the game. Now it’s down to Red and Green. Both teams fire and both miss. In the final round, Green makes their catch, leaving it up to Erika to keep the game going. However, Franke’s shot to Erika goes a little wide and she misses! Green wins the game. Back at camp, Mikey and Kylie wonder if they’re going to be sent to Temple. Kylie is sure they are and blames Mikey, because he isn’t loyal to any one alliance. Isaac and Jeszie go to the confessional to discuss whom they should send to Temple, but they can’t come to an agreement. Isaac wants to send Orange because they eliminated Purple. Jeszie says she wants Blue gone because she thinks Orange is a weaker team and they aren’t as much of a threat to Green. JD comes to the camp and asks Green who they’re sending to Temple with Purple. The Green players says they are sending Orange. Orange and Purple pack their bags and make the long walk up to the Temple of Fate, both teams hoping it won’t be the last time they see their friends. They arrive at the Temple and begin the game. Purple picks water, Orange chooses fire. Water puts out the fire, so Purple wins the first round. Next round, Purple chooses fire, Orange chooses wood. Fire burns the wood and the Purple team wins! Game Play Standings :To be given to a team in the next episode: ''Knowledge Mission Being the most popular game in Endurance, voted by the fans, Fireball returns this season. One team has a slingshot, where they shoot a ball to the other side for their teammate to catch. If he/she catches the ball, they can choose to eliminate a team that missed. The last team standing wins. Production Notes Quotes *''Insert quotes Trivia *This episode marks the first time since Eruption on E1 where Orange is eliminated before the final four *In this version of Fireball, the balls were significantly bigger. Also, everybody was closer to their teammate than before. *With Orange Team's elimination, all the team colors which were in the final three from the previous season were eliminated. *This marks the only time in Endurance History when a team goes up with the team that sent them up. because Orange eliminated the Purple Team during the game, thus guaranteeing them a spot at the Temple of Fate from the previous episode. Since Orange didn't win the mission, they didn't have immunity, so Green was able to send them up to the Temple of Fate. *The argument about which team the Green Team wants to protect continues on in Hang 5. Episode Links *''Insert links.'' Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 4 episodes